


Crane

by BeeAnka



Series: Sing Me A Song Of Despair Side Stories: Friends [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Friendship, Gen, ikuzono gets a tag this time bc it actually is mentioned a lot, naegi is a good friend and he's TRYING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeAnka/pseuds/BeeAnka
Summary: With Ikusaba and Asahina already having other plans, Makoto spends lunch break alone with Maizono.





	Crane

**Author's Note:**

> It's Sayaka's and Naegi's turn this time! You know, if I use the whole updating every two weeks thing while posting a side story in what's supposed to be my break, it's kinda like I'm doing weekly updates anyway, isn't it? Well, I do need to get these out of my system so I'm not complaining or anything!
> 
> I love writing these, too!
> 
> This story takes place during 'Decrescendo'.

* * *

 

Stiffling a sigh, Makoto starts to take his lunch out of his school bag.

It's stupid, but it's kinda depressing to eat alone in class after he's eaten lunch together with Ikusaba, Maizono, and Asahina on the previous three days. Well... it can't be helped. He's spending the break with Kuwata as well sometimes -- and he's sure he'll do that in the future too -- so it's not like he can blame any of them for wanting to eat lunch with their other friends.

Ikusaba and Asahina said they'd eat lunch with Enoshima and Oogami respectively. He doesn't know about Maizono, but she has a lot of other friends she could eat with. Actually, he isn't sure who else Maizono is close with apart from Ikusaba, Asahina, and Enoshima... he sees her talking to Celeste sometimes, he supposes. The other day he heard her laughing loudly at something Hagakure had said too, but that doesn't really prove anything.

Well, one thing's for sure. Maizono definitely won't be-

"Hey, Naegi-kun. Wanna go to the roof?"

Makoto nearly drops his milk box when he hears Maizono's voice right next to him, glad that he didn't squash it in his hand. Well, he's probably too weak for that anyway. He turns left and looks up to the girl smiling down at him. "Maizono-san?" He asks stupidly.

Maizono giggles. "The one and only! Do you wanna come eat lunch with me?"

Oh! Obviously that's what she meant. Makoto just couldn't really... comprehend it. He was pretty sure Maizono wouldn't bother with just him. Maybe she doesn't know Ikusaba and Asahina won't come along, for some reason? Why would both girls tell him and not Maizono though? still, he'd better tell her. "S-Sure," he says. "But we're alone."

"I know. So?" Maizono tilts her head. "Am I too boring on my own, Naegi-kun?"

Makoto sputters. "N-No, Maizono-san! That's not it at all, I just meant that... that...-"

"I'm just teasing you!" Maizono chirps. "I've actually been meaning to catch you alone anyway!"

"Huh?" Makoto can't imagine why someone like Maizono Sayaka would ever want to talk to him. Sure, in their little group together Maizono doesn't mind him, considering he's Ikusaba's friend, but apart from that? Why would she bother with him?

"You know, there's a lot of people who would _pay_ to have lunch with me." Maizono points out wryly.

Makoto winces. He's really making a fool out of himself. "Sure, let's go to the roof!" He says confidently. His confidence crumbling immediately, he adds: "Uh, if that's okay?"

Luckily, Maizono shows him some mercy. "Great! I hope we'll get a good seat!"

After he puts his milk box back into his school bag, they make their way up to the roof. They sit down at their usual place close to the garden, except Ikusaba and Asahina aren't here so they sit down next to instead of diagonally opposite to each other like always.

Makoto would be lying if he said he doesn't feel a little nervous sitting next to _the_ Maizono Sayaka. Not just because she's a celebrity, but also because they went to junior high school together. He's still pretty embarrassed about that childish crush, even if he knows that a lot of other people were in the same boat as him.

"I can't believe the best bench on the roof is always free during lunch break." Maizono marvels as she takes out an avocado toast and what looks like flavored water out of her school bag. "The Ultimate Lucky Student strikes again!"

"Maybe people just noticed us sitting there and they leave it free for us?" Makoto suggests. Probably naive of him to think that, but he sure knows this wasn't due to what Hope's Peak insists is his Ultimate Talent.

"Your faith in other people is incredible, Naegi-kun." Maizono compliments, and it doesn't even sound backhanded, like she's calling him naive.

"It's just that it's what I'd do too." Makoto mutters. He takes out his own lunch -- an avocado toast like Maizono's and that box of milk he nearly dropped earlier.

"Yeah, but you're a saint!" Maizono fires back.

"I'm really not..."

"Denying it makes you even more saintly." Maizono teases further. "But I should take it easy on you. I need to practice not teasing others so much."

"Thanks, Maizono-san."

"I can't believe this wasn't sarcasm. You _are_ a saint, Naegi-kun!"

"You're doing it again..." Makoto points out weakly.

"Oops, my bad!" Maizono giggles. Makoto has the distinct impression that the idol doesn't actually feel bad about it. "Anyway, I was gonna ask if you wanna trade some of our lunch, but looks like we both brought avocado toast. Good to know you have taste!"

Makoto smiles at the compliment. "Well, who doesn't like avocado toast?"

"Mukuro-san told me avocado toast looks bad!" Maizono huffs in indignation. "I'm gonna make her taste some and change her mind though, don't worry!"

"What if she doesn't like it?" Makoto asks, faintly wondering if he should worry for Ikusaba's health, considering Maizono's eyes almost look like they're on fire.

"She will." Maizono declares, ominously.

"Or else...?" Makoto wonders.

"Or else I'll, like, cry!" Maizono replies, pouting. "Mukuro-san is gonna feel _so_ bad."

Makoto lets out a short laugh. "Then let's hope Ikusaba-san will like it." He says, not sure why she wouldn't. Avocado toast is great!

With that in mind, Makoto takes a bite of his toast. It's going well so far, but he's still nervous.

He didn't feel nervous when they were talking to each other in the group these last three days, since Maizono was really more focused on Ikusaba than on Asahina or him overall, but being alone with the idol is another story entirely. There's no one to focus on except him.

As they eat their lunch though, making some light conversation meanwhile, Makoto feels his nervousness slowly disappear.

After Maizono asks how yesterday's study session with Ishimaru went and Makoto truthfully answers that it went well, although it was also rather stressful, there is a companionable silence while they both focus on their toasts, which Makoto uses to think about the lunch break so far.

Or, more accurately, about Maizono Sayaka.

It should've been obvious that Maizono wouldn't be all that intimidating after actually getting to know her a bit. Even if she was easily the most popular student in junior high school and currently is the most popular idol in all of Japan, the fame seemingly hasn't gotten to her head. Well, even if Maizono was full of herself, she wouldn't be like that without any reason either, considering she isn't even eighteen years old yet and still so successful.

Although, honestly, Maizono _does_ come across as a little arrogant, but she's either joking about it or is charming enough for it not to be a problem.

'Charming' is a very good way to describe Maizono Sayaka. He can see why she is so beloved by everyone. She obviously enjoys teasing others, but doesn't overdo it or is mean-spirited about it. She's kind, considerate, and really easy to talk to as well.

Geez, it's almost like he's idealizing Maizono again like during junior high school. But it's not like any of his thoughts are wrong, right?

When they're both nearly done with lunch, Maizono gets the idea to trade what's left of their avocado toasts with each other. He can't help but feel proud when she declares his toast to be better than hers.

"I really _should_ hire you as my personal sandwich maker." Maizono tells him.

"I'm still not sure if that's a real job or not." Makoto says. If it was, he wouldn't mind being Maizono's. It sounds like a pretty good job to him, and then at least he wouldn't have to agonize over thinking what he wants to do with his life anymore. Or rather, he wouldn't have to agonize over that in the future, since he's trying his best not to do that currently.

"I know some singers have personal chefs. I imagine it'd be kinda like that." Maizono hums thoughtfully. "I wonder if I'm popular enough to have a personal chef? Or would it be bad publicity to get one?"

"Bad publicity?" Makoto echoes, confused.

"Yeah! People would think I'm full of myself! If I was a Western singer, it wouldn't be so bad. That's what I think, at least. I'm not sure, but it's best not to risk anything." Maizono explains.

"Being an idol sounds really tough." Makoto offers, giving Maizono a sympathetic look. He doesn't really envy celebrities for their popularity. He can't imagine dealing with so many people knowing him. Maizono seems unbothered by it, but it still can't be easy to be that known or to have so much responsibility. And not every fan is nice either, he imagines.

"You think not having a personal chef is hard? Wait until you hear about all the underground cage matches." Maizono jokes -- or at least he assumes she does.

"If Ikusaba-san teaches you, I don't think anyone will be able to beat you." Makoto says, going along with it.

Maizono laughs. "Mukuro-san actually offered to teach me self-defense. Thanks for reminding me! I've been meaning to ask her about that. Maybe you'd like to join us? You'd have to ask her first, but I don't think she'd mind."

"I'm not sure about any self-defense lessons." Makoto scratches his cheek. He can't really see himself actually asking Ikusaba. She probably wants to spend the lessons alone with Maizono anyway, right?

"Hmm, I guess could ask Aoi-chan too, but I don't think she'd be interested." Maizono shrugs. "I wouldn't mind having Mukuro-san all to myself anyway, so don't feel bad if you don't wanna."

"I guess I'll think about it." Makoto offers, somewhat amazed that Maizono could say that just now without looking embarrassed. He most likely won't join them. Ikusaba and Maizono should have their alone time, to give them a chance to get closer. Even if self-defense probably isn't the most romantic activity.

"Good! Oh, I almost forgot, did you show my autograph to your little sister?" Maizono asks.

"Yeah, thanks again for that! She said I was lying at first, but then I made a picture of it and sent her a text. She really liked it!" That's an understatement, really. He was talking to Komaru on the phone when he brought it up and her screeching after he'd showed her nearly turned him deaf.

Maizono probably suspects how Komaru reacted, judging from the sly look on her face. "You're welcome! But... 'Really liked it', huh? Is that all?"

"If I say anything else, Komaru will kill me." Makoto tells her seriously, as scared of his little sister as he is embarrassed for her.

"I think that told me what I needed to know!" Maizono says cheerfuly. "Did she like Mukuro-san's and Aoi-chan's autographs too?"

"She was mostly confused by them." Especially by Ikusaba's at first, but then Komaru somehow understood what the whole 'Always check your magazine.' thing meant, and lamented that she'll probably never get to shoot a gun ever in her life. Makoto still isn't sure if his little sister was joking about being distraught or not. "She was still happy though! Thanks for giving me that autograph, Maizono-san."

"You're repeating yourself, Naegi-kun," Maizono remarks. "But you're welcome! Like I said yesterday, I love all of my precious Sayakers!"

Makoto smiles at the obvious sincerity in Maizono's words, even if 'Sayaker' is incredibly silly. How Komaru can call herself that with genuine pride in her voice is a mystery to him. He'd never say that to the idol in question though. "I wouldn't call myself a 'Sayaker', but I think your music is really good too!" He tells her -- now that they're alone he doesn't feel too embarrassed saying it. Euphony Star is definitely one of his favorite bands in general, and not just because they happen to be trendy right now.

"Thanks!" Maizono chirps. "What's your favorite song, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uh... **Flowery Heart**." Makoto admits, hoping he isn't blushing in embarrassment.

Defying his expectations, Maizono doesn't make fun of him for that. Instead, she smiles brightly and says: "I really like that one too, but **Wish Ensemble** is my personal favorite. You _do_ have good taste, Naegi-kun."

" **Wish Ensemble** is really good too." Makoto pauses, but decides to say what's on his mind. "Thanks for not making fun of me, Maizono-san." He feels she should know his appreciation for that.

"Why would I? Because you're a boy and you like girly pop music?" Maizono asks. Although it really seems to be a rhetorical question from the sound of her tone, he still nods tentatively in response. "Don't feel embarrassed because of that, Naegi-kun! Guys who make fun of other guys for liking girly stuff are the worst, you know? I'm glad you aren't that kind of person!"

This time, Makoto is _definitely_ blushing in embarrassment. He's never really sure about liking 'girly stuff', as Maizono said, while being a boy and sometimes feels like he should be ashamed of it, but the idol's words are helping a lot. "Thanks, Maizono-san... how did you know I was worried about that?"

"I'm psychic."

"Huh?"

"Just kidding! I have good intuition!" Maizono chirps, giggling. Makoto can't help but have a small smile on his face too. "Not to mention, it's a widespread problem. Male fans who aren't creeps and just like our songs tend to get made fun of by boys who think they're above our kind of music..." She frowns. "I really can't stand that. We're actually gonna bring out a song this summer that's about this kinda thing! I hope you'll like it!"

"I'm sure I will! I'm looking forward to it!" Makoto tells her sincerely.

Maizono winks at him. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell the other girls you have such high expectations of them!"

"Th-That's not what I meant!" Makoto exclaims, alarmed.

"Just kidding!" Maizono chirps. She laughs. "I can't believe everyone keeps falling for my teasing! I'm not even that subtle!"

A part of Makoto wants to feel indignant, but Maizono is too charming. He can't be annoyed with her, especially since she actually went to talk to him by herself. Now that he thinks about it... what did she mean before? "Hey Maizono-san, if you don't mind me asking... why did you want to talk to me alone?"

Maizono's lips part in surprise, but she catches herself quickly. "Oh, right! I wanted to say that I'm glad we're friends now! On the first day here I was telling you how I still remembered you from junior high school, right? I'd always wanted to talk to you back then." She looks almost wistful, recalling that.

It's true, Maizono did tell him that on their first day in Hope's Peak, but Makoto never knew she'd wanted to talk to him back then. "Why did you want to talk to me, Maizono-san?" He asks, puzzled. "I was just... so average. And you were the most popular person in school."

"It was that crane." Maizono murmurs, her lips quirking up. "There's no way you wouldn't remember something like that. How that big crane walked into the pond and injured itself, and how you nursed it back to health and led it to the nearby forest."

Of course Makoto still remembers that. He can still hear everyone laughing at him, can still recall how he tried to clumsily dodge when the crane was pecking at him. "I didn't really nurse it, it was just stuck in something. I only bandaged a shallow wound." He argues.

"Well, that's a lot more than most people would have done!" Maizono fires back. "And I could tell how careful you were being, even while it tried to attack you! You did a great job! I'm sure you'd make a great nurse!"

A nurse? Makoto never thought about that. It seems kind of beyond his abilities, if he's honest. "Even if I did a good job, that whole thing was still pretty embarrassing..."

"No, no, it was great!" Maizono insists. "It's _because_ it was embarrassing, you know? You still did it even though everyone was laughing! You still helped that poor crane out while it was trying to hurt you! I thought that was really admirable!"

The pure sincerity in Maizono's words is so staggering, Makoto almost thinks he's about to fall off the bench. "I was in charge of the animals though, so they kinda made me do it..." He feels he has to point out, almost ashamed the idol is giving him so much credit.

"You didn't actually have to though. And, maybe it's weird to think that, but I think you would've done it even if no one had told you to. Am I right?" Maizono questions, although like she already knows the answer.

"... Yeah, I would've done it anyway." Makoto admits, scratching his cheek. "How did you know?"

"I'm psychic!" Maizono giggles at her own joke, before her face turns serious again. "I really do mean it though, Naegi-kun. I thought that was really amazing of you."

"I'm glad I could help that crane out." Makoto says. "Even if everyone was laughing at me... you didn't though." He remembers that clearly. Mostly because he would have died of shame back then if Maizono Sayaka had been one of the people laughing.

"Yeah, but..." Maizono sighs. "I didn't help either. I just stood there. I really wanted to help you, you know? It's just..."

"Don't feel bad, Maizono-san. I was already embarrassing myself, so there was no need for someone else to do it too." Makoto assures her.

Maizono gives him a look he can't figure out. "You know, Naegi-kun," she says, her voice strangely subdued. "I wanted to apologize too."

Makoto blinks. "Huh? For what?"

"It's... okay, this is gonna sound really weird, but hear me out for a moment." Maizono bites her lower lip, obviously conflicted. "Okay, just... I'm sorry for hating you back then."

"You... hated me?" Makoto doesn't even feel hurt at this revelation, just confused. "I don't really get it. Uh, did I do anything wrong...?"

"No, no, not at all!" Maizono is quick to assure him. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just... hey, Naegi-kun?" She asks, suddenly bashful. "Would you say we're friends right now?"

"Yes, of course!" Makoto practically jumps at the chance, only feeling _somewhat_ pathetic at how eager he is. He's almost forgetting Maizono just said she'd hated him in junior high school.

Maizono smiles at his enthusiasm, but rather wanly. "I'm glad to hear it. I've been thinking about the past a bit lately, and um... I would rather not discuss it with Mukuro-san just yet. Is it..." She fidgets uncomfortably. "Is it selfish if I kind of want to practice something with you?"

"Practice?"

Maizono nods. "Mukuro-san and I told each other we'd talk about our pasts at some point and I'm kinda scared with how she'll react. I'm..." She sighs. "I'm really not as perfect as people think I am. That's why I want to tell you something bad about myself and see how it feels, I guess. Not to mention, you deserve to hear it anyway. Especially if we want to be friends."

"That... makes sense, I think. You, uh, you can go on. Why did you hate me, Maizono-san?" Makoto asks tentatively. He isn't sure about Maizono's words, but she's at least trying to be as honest with him as she can be, which already counts as a lot in his book. Besides, while he isn't too keen on hearing why the idol hated him back in junior high school, he really wants to help her too.

"Thank you, Naegi-kun." Maizono takes a deep breath, and starts speaking. "It was because of that crane thing. I know I said I admired you for it, and it's true that I did, but... I also resented you for it."

She's quiet for some time, prompting Makoto to simply ask: "Why?"

"Because even though you made such a fool out of yourself, you still helped that crane. You did the right thing and didn't care what others would think of you for it." Maizono looks down on her lap as she says the words, as if ashamed of herself. "I was... I was envious of that. Because I knew I couldn't do the same, no matter how badly I wanted to. I had to think of my image, my popularity. I couldn't just embarrass myself in front of others. And... I hated you for it. For not having the same problem. For being a better person than me. I'm sorry, Naegi-kun."

"It's okay, Maizono-san," Makoto tells her gently. He still hasn't fully absorbed Maizono's words yet, but he just _knows_ she isn't a bad person, especially if she's that remorseful about it. He thinks about her words for a moment, then says: "It's not like you ever bullied me or anything. It's not really your fault either. You were kind of..." His brows crinkle, trying to think of the right word. "You were trapped, weren't you? Because of everyone's expectations of you. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I chose to go through it. Don't say sorry." Maizono mutters. "I just... I want you to know that it was wrong of me to feel that way. I think you're a good person, Naegi-kun. I just felt you deserved to hear that, okay?"

Makoto gives her what he hopes looks like an encouraging smile. "Thanks for telling me, Maizono-san. This couldn't have been easy to say."

Maizono returns his smile, a warmer one than before. "You're right about that. I hope you don't think less of me now... still wanna be friends?"

Her voice sounds teasing, but for a moment he almost thinks she's also sounding genuinely worried. "Of course I do!" Makoto says, hoping he's putting any worries to rest with that.

"Great!" Maizono giggles, but only for a moment. She grimaces. "Hey... I'm sorry that I burdened you with this all of a sudden. Even if I think you deserved to hear it, this was kind of weird to dump on you during lunch break like this... and I mostly did it for myself too, if I'm honest."

"It's okay, Maizono-san." Makoto scratches his cheek. Shyly, he suggests: "Friends venting to each other is normal, right?"

"Maybe, but still... oh! Feel free to vent to me too whenever you want!" Maizono says. "I shouldn't be the only one sharing my problems, you know? Is there something bothering you right now, for example?"

"Not really, but thanks for offering." Makoto replies sheepishly. "I hope I helped with Ikusaba-san. I'm sure she'll be understanding if you ever decide on telling her about your past. She's really kind in her own way!" And if you look past the awkwardness, but he decides not to mention that. He's pretty sure Maizono knows about that already anyway.

"Mukuro-san is great." Maizono agrees, smiling fondly.

"She seemed really happy today in the morning. I think Enoshima-san and her went to the mall yesterday? I've never really seen them hang out much before... maybe they had a big fight and made up lately?" Makoto wonders out loud. It would explain why Ikusaba was kind of detached today and yesterday too.

"... You really _are_ a gossip!" Maizono exclaims, grinning.

"N-No, I just- just... want to know more about my classmates, so it's normal I think about them!" Makoto stutters, not sounding at all sure of his words even though he knows he's telling the truth.

" _Riiiiight_." Maizono clicks her tongue. "Well, you might not be wrong. I hope they aren't arguing about me, at least..."

"Huh? Why would they?"

Maizono laughs -- it sounds rather nervous. "Who knows? Maybe Junko-chan is jealous I'm taking her sister away from her?"

"Well..." Makoto smiles. "Are you?"

"Are you _teasing_ me, Naegi-kun?" Maizono asks, mock-offended.

"I'm trying to, at least..."

"I'll give you a C+. I think that's generous."

"Thanks, I think?"

"You're way too earnest to tease sometimes." Maizono complains.

"Uh... sorry?" Makoto offers, scratching his cheek.

Maizono groans. "I'm starting to think you do it on purpose!"

"I'm not!" Makoto protests. "If I did, you'd just try harder to tease me and I'd regret it in the long run!"

"Perceptive!" Maizono claps her hands together. "I like it! It's hard, finding a worthy victim."

"Am I supposed to be flattered...?"

"Very!"

"Uh... is it bad if I'm not?"

" _Very_!" Maizono repeats, now laughing. "I'm just messing with you, sorry! By the way, before I forget, you talk to Kirigiri-san sometimes, right?"

"I do, yeah." Makoto answers.

"What's she like? I've been meaning to talk to her, but I'm kinda intimidated. Which is silly, I know..."

"It's not, really. I'm intimidated too." Makoto admits, somewhat embarrassed. They consider each other friends, but it's hard not to get intimidated by Kirigiri Kyouko sometimes. "She's really nice once you get to know her though! She did me a big favor a while back even though I offered nothing in return."

"Mukuro-san said the same thing." Maizono hums, considering something for a moment. "Okay! Then I'll definitely talk to her soon. Thanks, Naegi-kun!"

"I'm glad I could help."

"Geez, you're way too nice to be friends with me." Maizono jokes. "Are you serious about it? Any second thoughts?"

"I'm serious." Makoto answers, suppressing a chuckle.

"Don't say I didn't warn you when I throw you to the wolves in the future!" Maizono winks at him, before her expression softens. "You really _are_  just... full of kindness, aren't you? Sorry for sounding like a broken record, but... yeah. I'm glad Mukuro-san has you as her friend."

"You're teasing me again..." Makoto accuses weakly. "I'm glad too. Ikusaba-san looks scary at first, but she's really nice once you get to know her. Kind of like Kirigiri-san."

"After that comparison, I want to talk to Kirigiri-san even more!" Maizono declares. "And, I wasn't teasing. I meant it. I'm glad we're friends, Naegi-kun."

Makoto blushes, both in embarrassment and because he's happy. It's hard to believe _the_ Maizono Sayaka is saying all those things to him, but he can tell she really means it. "I'm glad too, Maizono-san. If you ever want to vent again, feel free to talk to me. Friends are there for each other, okay?"

"Same goes for you." Maizono fires back. "Geez, I'm being so sentimental today... well, lunch break is nearly over! Wanna get back to class?"

"Sure!" Makoto puts the wrapper and the empty milk box next to him in his school bag, and Maizono follows his example.

On the way back to class, Maizono says: "Hey, one last thing! Tell me two of your favorite fruits."

"Uh..." Makoto thinks for a moment. "Cherry and... blueberry. Why do you want to know?"

"Mukuro-san and I are drinking different juice flavors every day. Don't ask me how, but it's sort of routine at this point." Maizono explains. "Oh, but we've already had cherry! Say something else."

"That sounds fun! And, uh... strawberry? Wait, that's two different types of berries though..."

"No, that'll do! I should have both flavors." Maizono beams. "Thanks, Naegi-kun!"

"You're welcome, Maizono-san." Makoto answers.

"I'm gonna get you some cherry juice now to compensate you. Don't try to say no!"

After the incident with Togami's boxes, Makoto is perfectly aware that saying no to Maizono Sayaka is just not in the cards. He's sure she wouldn't mind if he did, really, but... he isn't sure he could bring himself to ever do that, except if she asked him to jump off a cliff or something like that. Even then, it'd be hard.

He may not have a silly crush on the girl anymore, but that doesn't mean she isn't still the most charming person he's ever met. And now he's actually gotten to know her a little too!

Maizono proceeds to lead him to her very pink dorm room, hands him a can of cherry juice, and asks what it tastes like, watching him in anticipation the entire time. When he proclaims it to be good, she looks immensely pleased with herself and tells him how she knows that Ikusaba will eventually crack and reveal herself as a juice enthusiast too. Makoto rather doubts that ever happening, but refrains from saying so.

They even exchange phone numbers. Makoto can't wait to tell Komaru about that.

Ikusaba isn't here yet when they arrive back in class, and in fact only shows up sometime after the bell rings.

"You're lucky the teacher is always late." Makoto tells Ikusaba as she's sitting down on her seat next to him.

"I was talking to a friend. I lost track of time." Ikusaba explains.

"A friend?"

"Tsumiki Mikan-san," Ikusaba mumbles. "The Ultimate Nurse. She's very kind. I think you would like her."

Makoto smiles. "Tsumiki-senpai is in the class above us, isn't she? I think Kuwata-kun told me about her." Kuwata mostly mentioned seeing the girl freak out and storm out of the nurse's office, really. He trusts Ikusaba's judgement though. Maybe Tsumiki just had a bad day. "I spent lunch break with Maizono-san today." He tells her.

"Did you two have fun?" Ikusaba asks.

"I think I'm officially friends with her now too." Makoto says.

Ikusaba has a smile on her face, awkward like usually, but he knows it's a genuine one. "I'm glad," she says. "Sayaka-san is great, isn't she?"

"Yeah!" Makoto agrees. "She really is." He kind of wants to say 'Good luck with her', but that might make things too awkward.

He can't help but smile even when the teacher enters class and begins the always boring lesson.

It's hard not to, knowing what Komaru will react like once he gets to tell her that Maizono Sayaka is his friend.

 

-

 

Makoto slumps down on his bed, exhausted like usually after a long day of school.

He wonders what Ikusaba and Maizono are doing right now. Talking to each other in Maizono's room, right? He hopes there'll be some form of progress.

They both like each other a lot, even though they're so different from each other. Like...

Ikusaba is quiet, Maizono is loud.

Maizono is silly, Ikusaba is serious.

But it's more complicated than that too, isn't it? Especially when they're interacting with each other.

Ikusaba is a lot more talkative when she's with Maizono, while Maizono has no problem being silently patient and waiting for Ikusaba to talk when she's struggling with finding the right words.

Maizono can be pretty serious when it comes to making Ikusaba feel better about something, while Ikusaba has shown she can be humorous when going along with one of Maizono's jokes... or at least _tries_ to be humorous, at any rate.

Geez, he's getting too invested in this, but... they really do seem like they're good for each other, don't they? Ikusaba's happiness is plain as day whenever she even glances at Maizono, and Maizono obviously thinks so highly of Ikusaba too...

Makoto is embarrassed thinking it, but he really hopes they can be girlfriends.

Differences aside, both girls are kind. Despite what Maizono told him about resenting him in junior high school, she obviously felt conflicted and ashamed of her thoughts even back then. He can't blame her for any of it, especially considering her difficult position. He doesn't know a lot about the idol industry, but enough to realize that Maizono's life is and has never been simple. It's easy to be jealous of her fame and money without really thinking about what she had to go through to get to this point, but...

He remembers Maizono from his days in junior high school. How often he looked at her. And sometimes, during some moments of clarity where his crush wasn't as pronounced, it really seemed like... she wasn't happy at all. Despite her popularity. Despite everyone adoring her so much.

In fact, Makoto felt... sorry for her in those moments. He was ashamed of it, for being so presumptuous, but he couldn't help it.

He wants to help Maizono with her problems. He really does. And he'll try his best if she ever decides to vent to him again. However... it seems there's someone better suited for that.

Ikusaba Mukuro.

Whenever Maizono looks or talks to her... her entire face lights up. It's not like Maizono is insincere when she's talking to Asahina or him, but... it's different with Ikusaba.

And Ikusaba is much the same with Maizono.

Most people would probably think Maizono is doing Ikusaba a favor by talking to her, but Makoto believes they have a pretty equal thing going on here. He isn't sure why, but a part of him just _knows_ Maizono talking about her past with the other girl would be a good thing for both. And it's not because of Ikusaba just not seeming like a very judgemental person. It's more than that.

Ikusaba may not _seem_ like a considerate person, but Makoto knows she is when she makes an effort to be. She's just... not used to this kind of thing. Once they talk things out, they'll both feel a lot happier. Maybe they can both leave their pasts behind, too? He isn't sure about Ikusaba, but at least Maizono still seems to think of hers a lot.

Makoto groans. Why is he thinking so much about this? He really _is_ way too invested in this whole thing.

Still, they'd make such good girlfriends. Maybe he could try to- no, no! Enough!

Although reluctantly, Makoto pushes these thoughts out of his mind. He has something he needs to take care of anyway.

 **Makoto:** you'll never guess whose phone number i got today :3

It doesn't take long for Komaru to answer.

 **Komaru:** no way, no how. there's no way you got maizono sayaka's phone number!

 **Makoto:** well, friends usually exchange phone numbers xD

 **Komaru:** do you swear

 **Makoto:** cross my heart and hope to die stick an ahoge in my eye

 **Komaru:** okay brace yourself

 **Komaru:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Makoto laughs. If they were talking, he'd be deaf right now for sure.

It almost feels bad, using Maizono like this to show off, but he's pretty sure she'd be proud of him for using her name to tease his little sister.

Actually... why doesn't he just ask her?

 **Makoto:** maizono-san, i told my little sister i was friends with you to freak her out. sorry, i hope that's okay

The answer is almost immediate.

 **Maizono-san:** here, i attached a selfie to this text message. show that to her. is that answer enough?! :3c

Smiling brightly, Makoto sends the selfie to Komaru.

If he actually  _was_ the real deal in regards to being the Ultimate Lucky Student, it'd be because of his ability to make great friends like Ikusaba, Kirigiri, and Maizono. He has no idea why the coolest girls in school would want to be his friends, but he won't try to question it.

 **Komaru:** BRO IM GONNA KILL YOU AND TAKE YOUR PLACE YOU DONT DESERVE THIS!!!!!!!

Makoto laughs again, and sends another text to Maizono.

 **Makoto:** i think she liked it

Either Maizono has been waiting for the message or is just that fast at making selfies and typing out replies, because it comes not even a minute after Makoto sent his.

 **Maizono-san:** finish her! >:3c

There's a short video this time though, one of Maizono saying Komaru's name and blowing a kiss.

Makoto is surprised Maizono remembered his little sister's name, but it's good that she does, since Komaru will definitely lose her mind when she sees this.

Maizono is a great friend, much like Ikusaba. He doesn't care what they both say about themselves, they really are.

With a grin that could easily be mistaken for malicious, he sends the video to Komaru.

Incidentally, this wouldn't be the last time Makoto teased his little sister with Maizono Sayaka's help.

* * *

 


End file.
